


I'm Not Interested in Finishing Each Other's Sandwiches

by 331L



Series: Chansoo!HighSchoolAU [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Theatre, Frozen (2013) References, M/M, mentioned Wendy (Red Velvet)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2016-05-16
Packaged: 2018-06-08 17:40:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6866536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/331L/pseuds/331L
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Park Chanyeol is a good for nothing role-thief who swooped in and stole Kyungsoo's part (but definitely not his heart).</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Not Interested in Finishing Each Other's Sandwiches

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Round 1 of onemorechansoo. Originally posted [here.](http://onemorechansoo.livejournal.com/3621.html) Kept crying over the typos on that version though so I decided to finally edit it lmao.  
> [LJ Mirror](http://immortalitycode.livejournal.com/2312.html)

As Kyungsoo finishes with the last resounding note of the song, he feels his body tense at the second of silence in the auditorium. He looks at the teachers sitting expressionless in the front row, pens in hand and whispering to each other. Just as his post-performance nervousness starts to creep up on him and voices of doubt begin to criticise how well he did- Baekhyun's cheers cut right through it. It's relief that washes over him. His best friend is loud and annoying most (all) of the time but it's moments like this when Baekhyun's obnoxiousness can bring comfort.  
  
Even as Baekhyun is told to shut up by their drama teacher (after he yells out about how he'd like to bathe in Kyungsoo's chocolate voice) Kyungsoo throws the other a grateful look as he's stepping off stage. He goes to exit the auditorium as Baekhyun runs up to him and Kyungsoo takes a sweeping glance at his competition. All of them were mediocre singers at best. The teachers would be mad not to give Kyungsoo the role of Hans.  
  
Baekhyun chatters incessantly on their way to lunch. The mostly one-sided conversation ranging from talking about how he's apparently a shoe-in for the part of Dorothy to Oh Sehun's dick. Kyungsoo only shakes his head and takes out his lunch. It must be some sort of miracle that Baekhyun even passes his dance class when all he sounds like he does in lie in his drool.  
  
"Soo, you should have seen it! It was waving everywhere! Oh Sehun's penis was saying hello to me!" Baekhyun exclaims and goes to steal a piece of pork from Kyungsoo's lunch only to get his hand slapped away. Baekhyun pouts as he rubs his hand.  
  
"I am more concerned about Oh Sehun's well-being when he's in the presence of you," Kyungsoo says as he picks up the piece of pork Baekhyun had tried to grab with his chopsticks and holds it out for the other. Baekhyun's face brightens and he hastily dives in to take it before Kyungsoo can change his mind and snatch it away.  
  
"Soo please, I'll have you know that Oh Sehun totally wants my ass and if he doesn't right at this moment- he very soon will,"  
  
"Every time I arrive in the middle of one of your conversations I just want to walk away and pretend I no longer know you," Jongdae appears sitting himself down next to Kyungsoo.  
  
"Its fine you can go, it wouldn't be that much of a loss anyway," Baekhyun replies only giving a side-glance at Jongdae.  
  
"Whatever Baekhyun, you're just jealous because you know deep inside that Kyungsoo likes me better,"  
  
Baekhyun gasps and gives a retort that spurs both him and Jongdae into an argument about whom Kyungsoo likes more. Kyungsoo only rolls his eyes and continues eating, ignoring the two.  
What was about to turn into a shouting match only ends when Jongdae seems to remember why he came up to them in the first place.  
  
"Okay whatever Baekhyun, you win. Anyway, did you hear about Park Chanyeol transferring into our class?"  
  
"Which class?" Baekhyun asks, argument completely forgotten and Kyungsoo starts to tune back into the conversation.  
  
"Drama! He changed out of IT and into our drama class! Can you believe this?"  
  
"Isn't he on the basketball team? What's a jock doing taking drama? I didn't even know he took  _IT_. How did you find out about this?"  
  
"I don't know? After everyone left for lunch I was asking Mr. Kim a question and then in comes Park Chanyeol about how he's been transferred and if he can do his audition today!"  
  
"What? Who did he audition for?"  
  
Jongdae doesn't answer prompting Kyungsoo to look up from where he's been eating and pretending like he hadn't been listening. He finds both Baekhyun and Jongdae staring at him giving away the answer. Hans. Park Chanyeol had auditioned for Hans.  
  
"Psh, whatever. Like Park Chanyeol could hold a note. Have you seen those guns? All that shoulder tension probably means he has crap breathing techniques. Right Jongdae?" Baekhyun laughs nervously.  
  
"Yeah! Being physically well endowed means nothing." Jongdae agrees looking pained and Baekhyun's smile turns confused.  
"...By endowed do you mean his dick? Cause like, a big cock means a lot of things. None of them along the lines of 'nothing'. It's pretty far from nothing just saying,"  
  
"I wasn't talking about his dick Baekhyun!"  
  
Kyungsoo only responds to the two with a shake of his head. He proceeds to push the remains of his lunch toward Baekhyun who's been eyeing it even while discussing the size of Park Chanyeol's dick. Both of them never having seen it before and Kyungsoo doesn't mention that he (quite unfortunately) has. Everyone's seen everyone's everything at least once when you're in the same gym class. It was fine anyway. Kyungsoo was not threatened by the likes of Park Chanyeol...musical theatre performance wise anyway.  
  
He has to admit that Park Chanyeol is much better at catching balls than him. But being able to catch and throw a ball has nothing to do with whether you're able to play a charming prince with ulterior motives!  
  
He leaves to go to his locker and Baekhyun and Jongdae don't notice as their discussion moves on to guessing the penis sizes of the entire basketball team. When he opens his locker something falls out of it giving him a mild shock, eyes widening at the sight. He mutters a curse, annoyed at himself for getting scared at a piece of paper. He picks it up to examine. A pink origami heart? Seriously? What the fuck?  
  
The heart is probably the size of his hand, looking very precisely folded. As if folded by a perfectionist. Not that Kyungsoo would know anything about origami. He would struggle just trying to make a chatterbox. He flips it over and sees an arrow pointing up, intending to show to slide the flap out of the pocket and most likely from there, unfold it. He does just that finding a bunch of numbers scrawled messily in black pen. He frowns at creased paper square in his hand, were a bunch of zeroes and ones supposed to mean something to him?  
  
Kyungsoo assumes whoever this person was had gotten his locker confused with someone who knew how to decipher this code.  
  
"What you got there?"  
  
Kyungsoo scrunches up the paper.  
  
"Nothing." He says before it’s snatched out of his hand.  
  
He turns to face Jongdae who's smoothing out the ball of paper. Kyungsoo makes a half-hearted grab to take it from him but Jongdae only side steps him. Jongdae's smug smile wanes when he sees the block of numbers on the page.  
  
"What sort of person writes binary on a love note?" Jongdae asks incredulously and hands it back. "Your admirer is a nerd."  
  
Kyungsoo scrunches up the note again, "I don't have an admirer. It's not for me."  
  
"Kyungsoo, I saw it fall from your locker from the end of the hall. But anyway, onto what's important about this situation,"  
  
"What-?"  
  
"KYUNGSOO HAS AN ADMIRER! Kyungsoo has an admirer! Kyungsoo-ow ow I'm sorry! I'm sorry!"  
  
Jongdae manages to escape from where Kyungsoo had only managed to smack his side. Jongdae was a lot smarter in his handling of Kyungsoo teasing and knows how to avoid getting put into headlock. Kyungsoo doesn't bother to chase Jondgae after he runs away not finding it worth the effort. Instead he shoves the note in his pocket and gives a mental reminder to bin it later.  
  
  
Except he forgets all about the note until he's emptying out his pockets that night, remembering what Jongdae had called it. Binery or something.  
  
He googles it and finds himself inputting the batches of zeroes and ones into a translator. It's a tedious process and he almost gives up after what would be only 3 letters.  
  
Curiosity as to what is written gets the best of him and he eventually gets it all in. It takes a mere second for the website to give the message, reading 'I think ur cute- YSA'. Kyungsoo gags at the note. He exits the webpage and re-scrunches the note before throwing it into the bin.

♥♥♥

  


Kyungsoo walks into the gym and is met with the sound of sneaker soles squeaking against the linoleum floor. Their PhysEd teacher is nowhere to be seen. Despite everyone already being dressed in their gym attire and her staff room being  _inside_  the actual gymnasium. His classmates seem to be either preoccupied with standing around and talking or participating in the rough housing going on in the centre of the court.  
  
Kyungsoo wasn't athletic by any means. Sports wasn't his calling judging by the actual grades he gets in this class (or how he always gets picked last to be on a team). PE wasn't even compulsory as a junior but his mum liked to emphasise importance on being active. And since there was no way he was going to sign up for dance- this was his only option.  
  
He spots his newly acquired competition. Park Chanyeol. Stupid giraffe man himself in his natural habitat. Or maybe the other is more like a monkey with the way he's guffawing and clapping as he watches his just as stupid friends wrestle each other. Either way, Kyungsoo is having a hard time believing his role could ever be threatened by  _that_.  
  
As if feeling eyes on him Chanyeol turns to look at Kyungsoo. Balking at the meeting of each other's gazes Kyungsoo shifts his eyes. He ignores the way Chanyeol's eyes had widened slightly upon seeing Kyungsoo and how the other's mouth had stretched into that too-bright smile of his. The sight of it gives Kyungsoo an identifiable feeling in his stomach. He probably just wants to throw up at how gross Park Chanyeol is, that's all.  
  
Their teacher eventually makes an appearance setting them all out to run laps around the gym. Kyungsoo paces himself despite the urge to match his speed with his classmates. He knows his stamina level enough to not do that.  
  
He falls behind but he is going steady enough. He realises once again that he hadn't stretched before the run. Regret seeps through him as his calves start to strain and burn. He can only pray nothing gets pulled now.  
  
He doesn't notice until after the first lap and he looks to side after being overtaken that Park Chanyeol is jogging right beside him. It's an awkward sight to see. Chanyeol legs are longer than Kyungsoo's (something that Kyungsoo refuses to admit) so to keep pace the other has opted to run with straightened legs instead of bent like everyone else's. Kyungsoo raises an eyebrow at Chanyeol whom when seeing Kyungsoo looking at him seems to sputter and ends up tripping over. Not being able to bring himself to care that Chanyeol just fell Kyungsoo keeps going, leaving him behind. People fell on the court all the time, Chanyeol would be fine.  
  
  
  
Kyungsoo had just finished changing back into his uniform when Park Chanyeol walked out of the showers. The other is laughing loudly at something Choi Minho said. His voice too loud for an enclosed area like this. Kyungsoo's lip upturns at the sound, not liking the way Chanyeol's boisterous laugh filled the room as if having to prove that whatever Minho had said was the funniest thing he'd ever heard.  
  
Too loud. Park Chanyeol was just always too loud. Kyungsoo glares at Chanyeol from where the giraffe-monkey is pulling his uniform out of his locker at the end of the row. He's no longer laughing but his too-deep voice keeps resonating off the walls and within Kyungsoo. The odd feeling in his gut is coming back again.  
  
He tries to keep it down as he wills his annoyance to be clearly translated in the daggers he's staring into Chanyeol's side. Park Chanyeol's head snaps towards him and he shoots Kyungsoo a hesitant grin. Whatever of that weird feeling in his gut he tried to make go away comes back full force. Kyungsoo's eyes move down in a quick avoidance of Chanyeol's face but ends up regretting it.  
  
Park Chanyeol's stupid biceps and toned stomach. Disgusting.  
  
Kyungsoo has to all but bolt from the locker room and gymnasium to get as far away as he could from Chanyeol. He wasn't blushing, okay? No. His cheeks are just warm from all the shower steam and how much Park Chanyeol wants to make him retch.  
  
He's bombarded by an over-eager Baekhyun waiting by his locker. His best friend comparable to a shaken up can of soda ready to burst at the first sight of Kyungsoo.  
  
"Tell me how you stand to be in the very presence of such manly men, Soo?" Baekhyun sighs as he dramatically leans against the locker next to Kyungsoo's, fanning himself with his hand.  
  
Kyungsoo doesn't reply, only rolling his eyes and turning away from his friend. He catches sight of Park Chanyeol exiting the gymnasium the same moment that Baekhyun clings to Kyungsoo from behind. Kyungsoo feels Baekhyun sniff at his neck and tries to pry the others arms off him.  
  
"What the fuck Baek?" He hisses, struggling in the hold but Baekhyun only pressed his nose further into Kyungsoo's neck.  
  
"Just relax and let me inhale the manly scent that's rubbed off on you," Baekhyun murmurs moving up to sniff Kyungsoo's hair.  
  
When Kyungsoo goes to step on Baekhyun's feet the brunet only hoists himself up and wraps his legs around Kyungsoo's waist.  
  
Kyungsoo elbows Baekhyun's side earning a groan but not release. "Byun Baekhyun I swear to god-"  
  
"Hey Park Chanyeol's staring at you," Baekhyun says and stops rubbing his nose against the back of Kyungsoo's head.  
  
"Probably because you're sniffing the shit out of my neck and hair! You want to inhale manly scent? Go over there I'm sure he has plenty!"  
  
"Nuh-uh. Do you want to know what I think?-"  
  
"No."  
  
" _Well_ , I think that  _he_  likes  _you_  and would much rather have  _you_  sniff at that sexy neck inhaling his manly scent."  
  
Kyungsoo would face palm if he could move his hand to his face but since he can't he settles with yet another eye roll at his Baekhyun. How are they even best friends?  
  
"Byun Baekhyun if you don't get off me right I will make you regret it-"  
  
"Fine, fine I'll let go. I'm telling you though, Park Chanyeol is too hot to pass up like this Soo!" As soon as Baekhyun jumps down off his back Kyungsoo flicks his forehead. Baekhyun whimpers and pouts, rubbing his head. Gross. Kyungsoo pushes his annoying puppy-like friend away from him.  
  
"Go home Baek,"  
  
"You're not riding home with us?"  
  
Kyungsoo opens his locker and groans at the sight of yet another pink heart falling out from it. He hears Baekhyun gasp and try to make a grab for it when it lands on the floor but Kyungsoo is quicker and whisks it up just in time. He has to hold Baekhyun back, keeping the note outstretched with his other arm out of his hold.  
  
"Let me see! Let me see! Jongdae told me you had an admirer but I thought it was BS- Soo I want to see!"  
  
"No."  
  
"But Soo..." Baekhyun whines making grabby hands but Kyungsoo's hold on the handle of his backpack makes it hard for him to snatch it away.  
  
The scuffle lasts for two minutes with Baekhyun chasing Kyungsoo around that section of the hall. Baekhyun's ride home calls out to him to get his butt moving or he's being left behind just as he's about to shove his hand into Kyungsoo's front pocket, thus ending it.  
  
Baekhyun leaves reluctantly and sends Kyungsoo pitiful looks as he's leaving. Kyungsoo waits until Baekhyun is gone to pull out the note. There's no binary message this time, just a 'notice me senpai (◕‿◕✿)'. This one was going to get shredded tonight. Or burnt. That works too.

♥♥♥

  


Kyungsoo sits outside his mother's office with his contact favourites open as he tries to figure out which of his friends was the culprit in these love notes. The only one he knows that has the patience for origami is Junmyeon. The older couldn't be it though, sure Junmyeon was a nerd and definitely the cheesy love letter type. But Junmyeon was already in a relationship with another senior from a different high school and was above pulling petty pranks on him.  
  
So really, it only left Baekhyun and Jongdae. Whom were both quite capable of this. Now he just has to find out which one had been faking their reaction to the note. Baekhyun's the better actor but Jongdae has no problem with deceiving people in the name of pranking. Kyungsoo just does eenie meenie miney mo and lands on Jongdae.  
  
He sends Jongdae a 'stop putting stupid notes in my locker or I'll kill you' message. Satisfied he exits out of his messages only to have a banner from his drama class group chat. He's forgotten to mute the conversation again from the last time he tried to leave (which was just this morning). Every time he does leave to express his distaste at Baekhyun and Jongdae's excessive use of emoticons, Junmyeon just invites him back in. He slides the banner back up not interested in whatever Baekhyun is screaming about now.  
  
When he's about to check his  _Tiny Farm_  for the first time in ages another banner comes down. A message from Junmyeon saying '!!! IMPORTANT PLEASE READ !!! -Kyungsoo that means you too- Mr. Kim just sent out an email'. Kyungsoo groans and presses the notification opening up the group chat.  
  
Baekhyun is spamming a bunch of emoticons clogging it up and he has to scroll up to even get to Junmyeon's message.  
  
**Junmyeon:**  !!! URGENT PLEASE READ !!! Kyungsoo that includes you! Mr. Kim just sent out an email with our assigned groups for our end of semester musical group assessment. Since I know most (all) of you don't bother to check your school email I've decided to let you all know here for your convenience :)  
  
Wizard of Oz:  
Dorothy: Baekhyun  
Lion: Me :D  
Tin Man: Jongdae  
Scarecrow: Yixing  
  
Frozen:  
Anna: Kyungsoo  
Elsa: Sehun  
Hans: Chanyeol  
Kristoff: Jongin  
Olaf: Minseok  
  
Kyungsoo stares at his phone in disgust. Anna? He didn't even audition to be Anna! This was injustice. He didn't want to wear a green dress and be excited about everything. He doesn't even think he's capable of being excited at anything. He's not Baekhyun. He auditioned to be Hans! The ultimate Prince of Deception! He scrolls down more reading everyone's replies feeling bitter.  
  
**Baekhyun:**  
YAAAAAAAAAAAS DOROTHY ☆*:.｡. o(≧▽≦)o .｡.:*☆  
Guess who looks hella good in shiny red heels? (◡‿◡✿)  
  
**Jongdae:**  
MY HARD WORK HAS PAID OFF  
IM TIN MAN  
OIL CAN  
OIL CAN  
  
**Yixing:**  
Oil can what?  
  
**Junmyeon:**  
Good to know you guys are already familiar with your lines  
  
**Sehun:**  
LET IT GOOOOOOO BITCHES  
  
**Jongin:**  
Sehun how did you even get the part of Elsa with ur voice register  
  
**Sehun:**  
;) wouldn't u like to know  
  
**Chanyeol:**  
(◕‿◕✿)  
  
**Junmyeon:**  
Glad you're all happy with your parts!  
  
  
  
Kyungsoo scoffs. Hans was supposed to be his. He was meant to be Hans! Not Chanyeol. He mutes the group chat catching a glimpse of Yixing asking 'No really guys. Oil can what?' before he presses the home button.  
  
Stupid fucking Park Chanyeol waltzing in and taking his part. Who does he even think he is?  
  
"Uh hey Kyungsoo," Speak of the devil and he shall appear!  
  
"Hi." Kyungsoo replies curtly side-eyeing the role thief who is smiling too wide for Kyungsoo's taste.  
  
"...so, uh. Congrats on getting the part of Anna." Kyungsoo clenches his fist when the other sits down next to him. "I didn't even know you auditioned."  
  
Ha. Ha. Hilarious. What a joke fate must be playing on him.  
  
_Control_ , Kyungsoo. Exercise  _control_.  
  
Kyungsoo lets out a strained laugh, a bad cover-up to his current frustration with the boy sitting next to him. "Funny that, huh? I got the part for a role I didn't audition for. I guess they thought you were a better Hans." The last sentence comes out harshly.  
  
Chanyeol doesn't seem to notice. Or even listen to what Kyungsoo had said when the only thing that comes out of his mouth next is "Wow. Those were the most words I've ever heard you say to me in the three years we've gone to school together."  
  
Kyungsoo gets up and walks away shaking his head. Unbelievable.

♥♥♥

  


Kyungsoo walks into the auditorium. No longer as murderous as he felt last night but that could change if provoked. Mr. Kim walks in, coffee in hand and throws the pile of scripts in his hand into the air.  
  
"Get into your groups and start planning! I want stage layouts for each play done by the end of the lesson!" He booms as he goes to sit at his desk.  
  
Everyone makes a grab for the nearest script that landed by them, passing them along if it wasn't for their play. When Kyungsoo gets his script for Frozen he doesn't gather with the rest of his group by the stage. Instead, he approaches Mr. Kim.  
  
"Ah Kyungsoo, how can I help you?"  
  
"Well,"  
  
"Oh right! Were you here to ask me to change your role?"  
  
"Yes-"  
  
"No? You're happy with your role? Great!"  
  
"No Mr. Kim-"  
  
"Look Kyungsoo, I know you didn't audition to be Anna or whatever but that traitor Wendy dropped out and she was the only one who auditioned- by the way if you see her in the halls yell out 'traitor' as you walk past, can you believe that she dropped drama to take Biology? Are you serious? Biology? When is she ever going to need that? Mitochondria is the powerhouse of the cell blah blah- ("But sir don't you also teach Biology?") ANYWAY Chanyeol doesn't have too much experience so we gave him Hans. You'll do great as Anna or whatever, I believe in you!"  
  
Kyungsoo blinks, "but-"  
  
"I BELIEVE IN YOU KYUNGSOO."  
  
"We believe in you Kyungsoo!" The class chorus from behind.  
  
Kyungsoo groans. He could act like he was gullible and over-excited all the time right? Right?

♥♥♥

  


He gets another note in his locker that afternoon. It a simple "I think you would've made a great Hans." and Kyungsoo suddenly doesn't want to set it on fire. It also doesn't want to make him claw his eyes out. The culprit just might not be Jongdae anymore.

♥♥♥

  


Memorising Anna's part in Love is an Open Door proves tougher than Kyungsoo thought. Sure, he'd jumped the gun by learning Hans' lines before roles were handed out (or before he'd even auditioned). But Park Chanyeol just had to come in and fuck shit up. Hans was his. Had been, anyway.  
  
"Hey Soo," Baekhyun plops himself next to Kyungsoo whispering into his ear.  
  
"What Baek? I'm busy,"  
  
"Park Chanyeol's been staring at you for like the past twenty minutes now,"  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Okay? That's it? You're not going to do anything? He likes you~"  
  
"Shouldn't you be with your group? Doing work?"  
  
"They'll survive without me. I wonder what his reaction will be if I get touchy with you." Baekhyun wiggles his fingers in front of Kyungsoo's script.  
  
"You mean more than you already are? No thanks."  
  
"C'mon Soo," Baekhyun takes Kyungsoo's right hand with his left and interlocks their fingers. Kyungsoo only continues to read his lines even as Baekhyun leans his head on his shoulder.  
  
"Why is your hand so warm?" Kyungsoo grumbles as his own starts to get sweaty.  
  
"Why is yours so cold? Oh god- he's coming over here. Quick Soo, make out with me!"  
  
Kyungsoo whacks Baekhyun on the head with his script. Baekhyun only giggles, letting go of his hand.  
  
"Hey Kyungsoo, did you uh, want to go over our duet? Like- together?"  
  
Kyungsoo only gives the role thief a deadpan look. How else were they going to do it? "Okay."  
  
Baekhyun slips away still giggling and Kyungsoo glares at his back as he goes. Sehun appears with his phone and plays the song for them, only to leave it there and go back to the corner of the room where he'd previously been wasting time annoying Jongin.  
  
Kyungsoo delivers his 'Can I say something crazy?' line with most excitement he could muster. Which was none. So it came out monotonous, even more dulling in comparison to Chanyeol's 'I love crazy!!'  
  
The whole song Kyungsoo doesn't look up from his script. Partly because he's still not that familiar with his lines but mostly because he can't stomach looking at Chanyeol's eyes. He does peek through his peripherals at one point and sees Chanyeol staring at him which makes him quickly drop his gaze.  
  
His script ends up getting creased from how hard he's gripping it. Not from shock at the fact that Chanyeol was a decent singer or anything. Definitely not. Nevertheless his tense shoulders only begin to relax as the song ends.  
  
"Can I say something crazy? Will you marry me?"  
  
Kyungsoo's head snaps up to look at Chanyeol. What?  
  
Chanyeol stares at him looking almost expectant and Kyungsoo stares back confused. The weird fluttery gut feeling that's been bubbling within him during the song hits him full force like a tidal wave. His hearts starts pounding as if he just ran a marathon instead of singing a song while sitting down. Did his body want him to throw up on Park Chanyeol that much?  
  
The bell rings and Kyungsoo breaks the eye-contact that had gone on far too long for his liking (read: 5 whole seconds) and all but bolts from the auditorium.  
  
His heart is still beating too fast.

♥♥♥

  


When the note falls out from his locker, Kyungsoo sees it coming. For the first time, he's able to catch it before it floats to the ground. He doesn't want to acknowledge that he might just be getting used to seeing that pink heart every day.  
  
When Kyungsoo unfolds it and reads the note his stomach starts to feel funny like that same gut feeling he got earlier. He's torn with what to do with this one. Not when there's a possibility he knows who this "Secret Admirer" could be.  
  
He clutches at the paper reading it again, 'your voice is so beautiful, I could listen to you sing for hours'. Either Baekhyun or Jongdae were trying to give their  _noraebang_  king titles away or this may be another person.

♥♥♥

  


"You two need to work on your chemistry!" Sehun cries as Kyungsoo sings his duet with Chanyeol with his eyes glued to his script for the fiftieth time. "Kyungsoo you don't even need your script anymore, we're performing in three days you guys need to rehearse blocking,"  
  
"When did you get so bossy Sehun?" Minseok asks from where he's sitting on the floor texting on his phone.  
  
"Someone needs to take charge because Kyungsoo usually does but he's not right now and...it's weird because he turns into a control freak when it comes to group work. Fear not! I am here to lead us into victory!" Sehun fist pumps into the air.  
  
"That's the kind of attitude and energy I like to see! Good on you Sehun!" they hear Mr. Kim cheer from his desk as he fixes his hair.  
  
Sehun beams for a moment before addressing Kyungsoo and Chanyeol again, "From the top. No scripts, just eye-contact and ~connection~."  
  
Kyungsoo throws his script on the ground. He can do this. Just think happy thoughts. His palms are getting sweaty for some reason and his heart is going at an abnormal rate. Is he seriously getting nervous during a rehearsal right now?  
  
When Jongin plays the song and Kyungsoo says his first line staring at the ground Sehun yells "Eye contact!"  
  
Kyungsoo reluctantly turns to face Chanyeol and look up at him. The other stands so tall over him and Kyungsoo has to simmer down his height envy. As they sing, Kyungsoo has trouble looking into Chanyeol's eyes with how intently the taller looks him. His gaze wanders onto different parts of Chanyeol's face before Kyungsoo settles on staring at the bridge of Chanyeol's nose the whole time. It was a safer option, and this way it would look like he was actually making eye-contact with Chanyeol.  
  
They rehearse it that way over and over again to Sehun's demands. Eventually Kyungsoo gets comfortable enough to move his eyes from Chanyeol's nose and lock gazes with him. His heart rate should not be this fast. No. No. No. The formerly unidentifiable feeling in his gut is suddenly recognisable. His brain has obviously confused his hatred for Park Chanyeol for,  _gag, '_ like _'._  
  
Kyungsoo doesn't like Park Chanyeol. There's no way.  
  
Denial clouds his thoughts all the way into next period. They're all out on the field today to play soccer. Kyungsoo's so distracted he doesn't even notice when for once he's not the last person to be chosen on the team. He has to be pulled up by Minseok, his team captain, and even then all he can think about is how much he  _does not_  like Park Chanyeol.  
  
Minseok ends up having to physically direct him into his place on the field telling Kyungsoo to snap out whatever he's thinking so deeply about. Kyungsoo makes an effort to be alert. To be ready for anytime the ball comes to him and be quick to identify a team mate to pass to. He's learnt from his past accidental passes to the other team usually makes his team mates mad and curse at him.  
  
His thoughts start to drift anyway. He's near the opposing team’s goal as a defence but Minseok is good at keeping the ball on the other side of the field.  
  
He doesn't like Park Chanyeol. He doesn't like Park Chanyeol. He doesn't like- ball?  
  
Kyungsoo's eyes widen at the black and white round thing coming at him and the mass of players sprinting after it from a few metres behind.  
  
He hears Minseok cry out his name and Kyungsoo springs into action. Kind of. He just jogs up to the rolling ball. As he's about to kick the ball to Minseok though, a leg flies in and kicks it away. It happens too fast and Kyungsoo can't stop his foot from landing a solid kick into the shin of the player who just stole his shot.  
  
They cry out in pain falling in front of him. Oh shit. He just kicked Park Chanyeol. Whom he definitely does not like. At least that's what he's telling himself as he drops to the ground to ask "Fuck, are you okay?!"  
  
Chanyeol lifts himself up off the ground by himself while Kyungsoo watches wide-eyed by his side with his hands outstretched in case he falls. Kyungsoo trails after the other as Chanyeol limps to the bench.  
  
"I should take you to the nurse’s office..." Kyungsoo suggests, teeth worrying his bottom lip.  
  
He's not ready for the laugh that Chanyeol lets out in response. Kyungsoo doesn't know what's so funny and he holds back the smile that tries to show on his face but that doesn't stop the warmth that spread through him at the sound. Or the way his heart starts to race the same way it does whenever he's with Chanyeol.  
  
"I'm fine Kyungsoo I didn't break anything. Your kick is really something though," Chanyeol peers up at him with a grin, massaging the back of his shin.  
  
Kyungsoo gets jittery upon seeing Chanyeol smile. At him. Why isn't Kyungsoo feeling the usual annoyance he does whenever he hears Park Chanyeol laugh? He  _still_  doesn't like Park Chanyeol. This shouldn't be happening.

♥♥♥

  


Even though he's expecting it, he lets the note fall onto the ground anyway. He stands there just staring at it. Was it worth even picking up? The origami heart he's become accustomed to seeing whenever he opens his locker. Always so carefully folded. This one identical to each one before it.  
  
He reaches down to grab it. When he unfolds it and reads it the scrawl confirms what he hoped hadn't been the case.  
  
'I like you so much it physically pains me' that could've been written by anyone. Baekhyun or Jongdae especially. Right?  
  
"You look so puzzled by that love note Kyungsoo, is it another code?"  
  
Kyungsoo jumps slightly at Jongdae's voice.  
  
"Be honest here, these aren't from you right?" Kyungsoo asks holding up the note.  
  
Jongdae takes the note and snorts at the message. "I love you Kyungsoo but not enough to let you 'physically pain me'. Besides, if this was me I would not go to the trouble of folding it into a heart or even buying pink paper. I would write in code just to piss you off though,"  
  
Kyungsoo snatches the paper away and purses his lips at the smug grin on Jongdae's face.  
  
"Bye Jongdae," Kyungsoo farewells with a glare, closing his locker and stalking off.  
  
He doesn't look back even when Jongdae calls out a "Bye Kyungsoo I love you!"  
  
He finds himself in the gym, finding the person he's looking for almost instantly. Park Chanyeol. The monkey giraffe role-thief was sitting on the bleachers in his basketball uniform. He seemed almost contemplative when seen from afar but Kyungsoo's eyesight wasn't that good so he couldn't be sure. He approaches the other, note scrunched in his hand and hopes he wasn't about to make the biggest mistake of his entire life right now.  
  
Chanyeol only sees him once he's standing right before him and Kyungsoo feels his eyes-widen at the immediate grin he receives.  
  
He's watches Chanyeol's mouth open to say something. His customary 'Hey Kyungsoo' greeting he suspects. But Kyungsoo cuts in before Chanyeol can speak.  
  
"Cut it out Park," he says firmly, steadily looking Park Chanyeol in the eyes.  
  
His faux-confidence starts crumbling as he sees Chanyeol's bright also eyes fade into confusion.  
  
"Cut out what?" Fuck. Was Chanyeol a better actor than he thought?  
  
"Stop acting like you haven't been putting these stupid pink love notes in my locker every day," Kyungsoo's tone is biting and he hopes the tremble in his arm doesn't give him away.  
  
Chanyeol laughs and suddenly Kyungsoo doesn't think it's so nice anymore. It doesn't elicit a warm feeling like it had earlier. No. Kyungsoo feels uneasiness stirring within him. There's a heavy feeling in his gut on the edge of falling and finally drops when Chanyeol says, "Love notes? Why would I give you love notes?"  
  
Kyungsoo clenches his fists and slightly bites down the inner part of his bottom lip, sucking it in. He's trying to not let his utter humiliation cloud his thoughts as he tries to find the most dignified way to get out of this situation. But Chanyeol makes it so hard. It's so hard because the other still hasn't stopped laughing.  
  
"Must be Baekhyun after all," Kyungsoo tries to suppress the choked growl in his tone in an effort to seem unfazed. If he didn't want to dig his own grave right now and then he'd probably fake a laugh to make it seem like he's been joking all that time.  
  
He walks away from Chanyeol leaving the other alone in the gym, careful to keep his pace as unhurried as possible even though all he wants to do it break into a sprint and never come back.  
  
He doesn't like Park Chanyeol and Park Chanyeol doesn't like him.

♥♥♥

  


Kyungsoo isn't able to get out of school the next day. When your mother is the principal she sees through everyone's crap. Especially Kyungsoo's.  
  
He wouldn't be able to live with himself skipping their final rehearsal just so he can save face either. Coming to school and acting normally was going to be his way of saying 'I don't care' in response to Chanyeol's rejection. Because he doesn't. Who needs Park Chanyeol to like them anyway? No one.  
  
Sehun is performing his solo of  _Let It Go_  as the guys in the sound and lighting booth time the white and blue washes correctly. Also to adjust the volume of Sehun's mic so his deep voice doesn't completely overtake the higher key of Idina Menzel's singing on the back track.  
  
Kyungsoo is standing next to Baekhyun who is impatiently waiting for his turn on stage grumbling about how Mr. Kim wouldn't let  _him_  have a solo. He observes the auditorium and the rest of his classmates, he's definitely  _not_  looking for Chanyeol or anything.  
  
Definitely not, he tells himself as his arm automatically grabs Baekhyun by the waist pulling him closer until their bodies are pressed together as soon as he sees Chanyeol walk in. Baekhyun is surprised by the action but takes it in stride, always eager for physical affection. Especially from Kyungsoo.  
  
Baekhyun wraps his arms around Kyungsoo and leans in to whisper in Kyungsoo's ear, "Ooooh trying to make lover boy jelly?"  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about,  _babe_." Kyungsoo grits out through a forced smile.  
  
Baekhyun giggles, muffling it by burying his head in Kyungsoo's neck, " _Babe_? Seriously?"  
  
Kyungsoo pinches Baekhyun's side, “We’re finally dating after years of you pining over me. Pet names are one of those gross things that couples do aren't they?"  
  
"Hey! Why do I have to be the one pining?" Baekhyun protests.  
  
"Because you're the one who left the stupid love letters in my locker  _remember?"_  
  
_"_ There was more than one?" Baekhyun whispers and Kyungsoo tries to not flinch at the hot breath tickling his ear, "Um lover boy doesn't look too happy with how close we are."  
  
"He doesn't have the right to disapprove at how I show my affection to my boyfriend." Not that Chanyeol should seem like he cares whom Kyungsoo is with in the first place. But maybe it wasn't Kyungsoo he's been staring at. "Baek I think-"  
  
"I don't know, he looks really sad. We should break-up."  
  
Kyungsoo is about to retort when Mr. Kim calls all of them to attention to get dressed into their costumes. He makes Baekhyun and Sehun play paper, scissors, rock to figure out which group goes first. Sehun loses because Baekhyun seems to always win at these sort of games.  
  
They get ready in the dressing rooms as the lower years whom also have drama during this period all come in from their classroom to watch. Kyungsoo's dressed in a green ensemble, similar to Chanyeol's Hans costume. Anna's skirt had been a nuisance he kept tripping over, clumsy is part of the character but Sehun didn't want him falling over every time he took a step. 'It's okay, not everyone can be as graceful in a dress as I can' the other had said earning a slap over the head from Kyungsoo and a war cry from Baekhyun.  
  
Kyungsoo curls a lip at Chanyeol's outfit. That should've been him. It's not fair that Chanyeol's height and broad(er) shoulders fill in the prince outfit nicely. Almost as if it had been tailored to fit him.  
  
They're both silently waiting for cue from Mr. Kim and the other teachers when Chanyeol tries to talk to him.  
"Hey-uh Kyungsoo I just wanted to apologise for the other day."  
  
Kyungsoo doesn't look up at him. "What is there to apologise about? I asked everyone about the notes." It's a lie. He only asked Jongdae and Chanyeol.  
  
"See, that's the thing-"  
  
"Park I get it, the notes weren't from you. Baekhyun already owned up as the culprit." Kyungsoo starts tapping his foot as he waits for the countdown not wanting to talk to Chanyeol about this anymore.  
  
"No, that's not-"  
  
Kyungsoo sees the curtain open and Mr. Kim counts down from 3. He immediately walks onto stage, slipping into character. As he delivers his first line Chanyeol rushes to catch up behind him, looking flustered.  
  
Despite those run throughs that Sehun made the two of them do Kyungsoo performs without making more eye contact than necessary. An effort done in vain as all Anna and Hans seem to do is stare dreamily into each other's eyes. He sings his lines with all the pseudo-ignorance he can. However imitating his-  _Anna's_  need to be in sync with Chan-  _Hans._  
  
Kyungsoo almost stuffs up his line when Chan- Hans asks to marry him. When Chanyeol is staring up at him expectantly from where he's down on one knee Kyungsoo thinks he sees longing in his eyes. But even as Chanyeol's mouth upturns into a bright smile, mesmerising enough to take his breath away, when Kyungsoo says yes. He tells himself that it's just his stupid eyes seeing what they want to see.

♥♥♥

  


All the kids in the class all go out for ice-cream after school ends. Kyungsoo glues himself to Baekhyun's side (as if he wasn't always there when they were together).  
  
Kyungsoo is waiting outside for Baekhyun to bring him his mint-choc ice cream, the parlour too crammed with the rest of his class to wait inside. So he aimlessly opens apps on his phone only to close them for the sake of looking occupied. A cup is held out to him and he takes it before looking up to thank Baekhyun when he sees that it's not his friend. It's Park Chanyeol.  
  
"What do you want?" Kyungsoo keeps his voice light to bite back the urge to snap.  
"You- I mean, I want to  _tell you_  something."  
"What is it?" Kyungsoo asks feigning disinterest as he spoons ice-cream into his mouth.  
"That-Baekhyun's-a-lying-love-note-credit-thief-and that...uh...that you- I mean, I- please don't date him."  
  
Kyungsoo blinks, "Excuse me?"  
  
"No! Uh, I mean it's your choice you can date who you want! I just wanted to let you know that those love notes weren't from him and yeah...that's all I had to say. I'm going to just go now...bye!" Chanyeol spins around and starts walking away as Kyungsoo struggle to keep up with what the other had even said.  
  
"Chanyeol!" Kyungsoo calls after him. The other tenses but eventually turns back to look at Kyungsoo.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"I already knew it wasn't Baekhyun."  
  
"Oh? Okay...ha." Chanyeol looks about ready to bolt so Kyungsoo is quick to keep talking.  
  
"Baekhyun would never admit to wanting to hear me sing for hours, even anonymously. Nor would he ever call me Senpai. Or admit that I could ever play a character better than he can or-"  
  
"I didn't say better, I said that you'd be great- oh..."  
  
Chanyeol is trying to subtly shuffle away again but Kyungsoo doesn't want to him to leave before his questions are answered.  
  
"Why did you- deny it? When I asked yesterday."  
  
"I'm sorry! You just caught me off guard with the accusation and it was really intimidating and you didn't seem to be very happy with the notes! And you didn't really 'ask' you sort of just bombarded me. I can't help that my first instinct was to deny I did it! But then I felt upset afterwards because I just threw my only shot at admitting my feelings and I couldn't believe I just blew my only chance to  _Baekhyun_  of all people! Seeing you together made my heart feel like it'd been converted into my grandma's pin cushion because you had your arm around him! And I was just- jealous? I guess? Or maybe envious? Because I want to hold you like that too...and-"  
  
Kyungsoo lifts Chanyeol's head from where the latter is staring so determinedly at the ground as if he was having a conversation with it.  
  
"Love notes are cheesy and gross and I'll dump you if you ever try to pull something like this again."  
  
"Whoa- wait, what?"  
  
Kyungsoo grasps Chanyeol's tie pulling him down, ice-cream sitting forgotten on a nearby table, as he presses a kiss onto Chanyeol's lips.  
  
"Wow, okay. I promise no more love notes if I can get a lot more of that."  
  
Kyungsoo rolls his eyes flicking Chanyeol on the forehead and drawing him in for another kiss. He stops just before their lips touch making Chanyeol whine a little.  
  
"Wait, why did you use binary in that first letter?" Kyungsoo recalls.  
  
"I thought it would make me seem cool or smart or mysterious? Something along those lines. But then I realised that you probably didn't know how to read it and would most likely throw it away so I stopped- can we kiss now?"  
  
"Yeah okay. This doesn't mean you're forgiven for stealing my part from me by the way."  
  
Chanyeol only laughs and finally closes the short distance between them mumbling a small 'Okay' into his lips.

 

**Author's Note:**

> if u read all that wow ur the one who deserves the kudos


End file.
